


Bettflucht

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [111]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boerne Is Hurting, Boernes POV, Episode Related, Episode: Erkläre Chimäre, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Comforting
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Boerne leidet immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen der Ereignisse in „Erkläre Chimäre“: Und damit ist nicht der Verlust der Erbschaft gemeint.Fortsetzung zu „Schlaflos“ und „Antworten“>Post in meinem LJ





	Bettflucht

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: h/c – Joker (Inspiration: Antworten von thots_tochter) – fürs Team  
Team: Weiß (Titanic)  
Rating: P 12  
Genre: h/c  
Handlung: Boerne leidet immer noch unter den Nachwirkungen der Ereignisse in „Erkläre Chimäre“: Und damit ist nicht der Verlust der Erbschaft gemeint. Fortsetzung zu „Schlaflos“ und „[Antworten](https://120-minuten.livejournal.com/1451676.html)“.  
Länge: ca. 800 Wörter  
Zeit: ca. 60 Minuten

***

Diesmal ist es die vielleicht schlimmste aller Varianten des Traums. Alles geht gut, bis zum letzten Moment. Und dann fängt Thiel einfach nicht wieder an zu atmen. Er hat alles getan, hat alles richtig gemacht, und Thiel atmet nicht. Thiel atmet nicht. Verzweifelt macht er weiter mit der Herzdruckmassage, immer weiter, aber Thiel reagiert nicht. Er schreit ihn an, schreit Thiels Namen. Aber Thiel reagiert nicht. Und plötzlich fühlt er, daß der Körper unter seinen Händen schon ganz kalt ist, kalt und starr, als ob er ihn gerade aus einem Kühlfach gezogen hätte. Thiels Gesicht … ist nicht mehr Thiel. Nur noch eine Totenmaske. Entsetzt zieht er die Hände zurück und kriecht weg von dem leblosen Körper, bis er gegen die Wand stößt.

Die Klingel reißt ihn im gleichen Moment aus dem Schlaf, in dem er mit dem Kopf gegen das Oberteil des Bettes stößt. Für einen schrecklichen Moment denkt er, daß Thiel immer noch vor ihm liegt, leblos und tot, daß das Licht ausgegangen oder der Strom ausgefallen ist, bis er endlich die vertrauten Konturen seiner Schlafzimmermöbel im Halbdunkel erkennt. Und die Klingel hört, nocheinmal. Kein Teil des Traumes. Sein Herz rast und am liebsten würde er sich unter der Decke verkriechen, aber das Klingeln hört nicht auf. Irgendwas muß passiert sein. Und dann steht er doch auf, geht mit unsicheren Schritten Richtung Wohnungstür, während das Blut immer noch in seinen Ohren rauscht. Und hofft, daß das Thiel ist, der irgendetwas von ihm will, oder vielleicht geht es auch um einen Fall. Hauptsache, es ist Thiel, und nicht jemand anderes, der ihm sagt ... Nein. Er weiß genau, daß das Unsinn ist. Der Blitz schlägt nicht zweimal ins gleiche Haus ein. Thiel ist nichts passiert. Sie haben sich im Treppenhaus getroffen, heute nach Feierabend, und er weiß, daß der andere nichts anderes mehr gemacht hat als fern zu sehen und zu Abend zu essen. Nichts Gefährliches. _Das Käseschnittchen war auch nicht gefährlich_, raunt eine Stimme irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Kopf, aber er ignoriert sie standhaft. Trotzdem braucht er einige Sekunden, bis er sich überwinden kann, die Tür zu öffnen.

Und da steht Thiel. Der lebendige, atmende Thiel. Er ist so furchtbar erleichtert, daß ihm in dem Moment sogar egal ist, daß Thiel ihn so sieht. Er fragt sich auch nicht, was Thiel mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür macht. Er denkt überhaupt nicht. Nicht einmal, als Thiel einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht. Nicht einmal, als sich Thiels Arme um ihn legen und ihn fest gegen den anderen ziehen. Nicht einmal, als er kaum noch atmen kann, weil er sich an den anderen klammert, fast in ihn hineinkriecht.

***

Thiel hat gesagt, daß er nicht weggeht, und er geht nicht weg. Den Rest der Nacht verbringen sie auf seinem Sofa. Ausgerechnet in dem Raum, der in seinen Träumen immer wieder auftaucht. Aber jetzt ist er plötzlich viel weniger furchteinflößend, jetzt ist es wieder sein zuhause, vertraut und beruhigend. Thiel hat den Fernseher angemacht, im Hintergrund läuft eine altmodische Naturdoku – noch ohne dramatische Musik und Tiere, die gejagt werden und sterben, weil das realistisch ist und Quote bringt. Einfach nur schöne Bilder und ein Sprecher, der einen alleine mit der Monotonie seiner Stimme einschläfern könnte. Im Vordergrund hört er Thiels Herzschlag. Spürt jeden einzelnen Atemzug, wenn Thiels Brustkorb sich hebt und senkt. Er kann sich nicht mehr erinnern, ob er überhaupt etwas gesagt hat, oder ob Thiel auch so weiß, welche Gedanken ihn quälen und was dagegen hilft. Thiels Hand zieht die Decke ein wenig höher um sie beide und legt sich wieder auf seine Schulter. Sie ist ganz warm, warm und lebendig.

„Sie waren ganz kalt“, murmelt er gegen Thiels Brust.

Der Daumen, der eben noch beruhigende Kreise an seinem Schulterblatt gezogen hat, stockt. „Sie haben definitiv zu viel mit Leichen zu tun“, erklärt Thiel. Er versucht locker zu sein, ihren normalen Ton zu treffen, aber Boerne kann es hören. Vielleicht, weil er ihn nicht ansieht. Nicht abgelenkt ist. Vielleicht weil er spürt, wie sich Thiels ganzer Körper angespannt hat.

„Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn -“

„Es ist nicht passiert“, stoppt Thiel ihn. Die Hand an seiner Schulter hält ihn fest, fester als vorher. „Alles ist gut gegangen.“

Er kann spüren, wie der andere ganz leicht zittert, und schlagartig wird ihm bewußt, wie schlimm das für Thiel sein muß. Er ist schließlich derjenige, der beinahe gestorben wäre. Er hat in Todesangst nach Luft geschnappt. Er – Boerne versucht sich frei zu machen, sich aufzurichten, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen. „Es tut mir so leid, ich -“

„Boerne“, sagt Thiel. Einfach nur seinen Namen. Faßt in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn näher, bis seine Stirn an Thiels liegt. Eine ganze Weile bleiben sie so, tun nichts anderes als atmen.

Ein.

Und aus.

Ein.

Und aus.

Bis er den Rhythmus unterbricht.

Thiels Lippen sucht.

Und findet.

* Fin *


End file.
